A Mistake
by XxeverythingnothingxX
Summary: Starclan is sending Half Moon to be reincarnated in Thunderclan but instead she ends up in a different clan.What will she do when she meets Jayfeather? Will she remember her past?What will Jayfeather do? Takes place after Sign of the moon.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1

Half Moon was walking behind Feathertail, one of the few cats that were allowed to walk among Starclan and The Tribe of Endless Hunting.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Half Moon.

"Just wait and see "replayed Feathertail.

After a long time of walking, they reached a small pound, with cat's surrounding it. A blue-grey she-cat stepped forward, followed by a dark-grey she-cat.

"Hello, Half Moon, I'm Bluestar and this is Yellowfang."

Half Moon simply nodded, not knowing what to say. "You're probably wondering why we brought you here. But first answer me this: what do you want the most?"

Half Moon thought for a moment and then said, "I want to be with Jay's Wing."

Bluestar nodded and said, "Well now we're going to make that happen," she paused and waited for her reaction. Her eyes were wide and she seemed frozen from shock, "Come back here tomorrow at sunset, we'll be waiting." With that she turned around and walked away. Yellowfang just glared at her and followed Bluestar. Half Moon, realizing she's been dismissed walked away in confusion and shock.

* * *

><p>"Bluestar I don't think this was such a good idea," argued Yellowfang," we're breaking the Warrior Code by doing this!"<p>

"I know that!" snapped Bluestar, "But what else can we do? It's the only way The Three can save the clans."

Yellowfang sighed, "Alright."

* * *

><p>Half Moon was just about to arrive at the pool when she saw a cat in her path. As she got closer she realized it was Yellowfang. She stopped and bowed her head.<p>

"I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"We're not doing it for you we're doing it for the clans!" snapped Yellowfang, but she quickly calmed down," You're going to do this by yourself, got that? Look into the pond and whatever you want the most will appear. The rest you have to figure out." She glared at Half Moon; she couldn't help but dislike her. Because of her they were breaking the Code.

"Alright." Not knowing what else to say, she quickly walked by Yellowfang sensing her anger.

She soon reached the pool and looked down at it. _Whatever you want the most will appear. _She closed her eyes and thought of Jay's Wing. His gray fur and pale blue eyes... she opened her eyes and saw Jay's Wing. He was in a forest near a creek. He seemed to be looking for something on the ground, and each time he got closer to the creak. Half Moon realized that on the other side of the creek the trees disappeared and there was moorland. She heard a yowl and quickly looked back at Jay's Wing. He had fallen into the creek. He got up and started walking away. At the same time the image in the pool started fading. Not knowing what to do she started to panic, and she got closer to the edge of the pool. The image was almost gone... and her paw slipped on the edge and she fell in. She was waiting for her body to hit water. But it didn't. She kept on falling, and falling, and falling. She yowled in fear. She didn't know what was happening, she just kept on falling. And then everything went black.

The moon was full and bright in the night sky. Moortail **(A/N my own character) **had just blessed WindClan with kits, being the only qeen in moons. She had three kits, born just outside the Medicine cat den. Two black and brown toms with green eyes, and a white she-cat with bright green eyes. The moon was shining on their pelts. Especially on the small she-cat. The moon on her white pelt made it look like it was glowing. Moortail, seeing this, decided to name her: Moonkit, by the way her white pelt was similar to the bright white moon, and the way it shined in the moon.

* * *

><p>Starclan was in a panic, they did not know where Half Moon was. She was supposed to be born as a kit in Thunderclan, but that did not happen.<p>

"Bluestar! I know where Half Moon is!"

"Where is she Spottedleaf?"

"Well...she's in Windclan... she's Moortail's daughter Moonkit."

**First warriors FF! Please review and tell me what you think, sorry if it was a little rushed, it will be better next time. Constructed criticism is appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2: Life in Windclan

Chapter 2

_5 months later_

I was running as fast as I could. I looked around but there was no where to hide. _Faster, _I kept on telling myself. Then I felt something jump on my back, the weight made me fall down.

"Ugh, get off of me Sunkit! What have you been eating, rocks?" I felt the weight lift and I stood up, glaring at my brother Sunkit.

"I won! Moonkit, you should have been faster than that."

With that I jumped on him. We rolled around, which ended with me pinning him down. "You should have been more prepared," I said. I got off of him and turned to see my other brother, Barkkit running towards us. He came closer and sat by Sunkit. They looked almost identical.

"We should head back to camp, before they realize we're gone," Said Barkkit.

"Alright…how about we race back to camp!" exclaimed Sunkit and with that he run off.

"Hey that's not fair!'' Said Barkkit while running off, too.

I started to run but I couldn't catch up. I was the slowest one in Windclan, or that's what Sunkit always tells me. After a while I couldn't see them anymore. They were probably already back at camp. A few seconds later I walked back to camp and I saw my brothers sharing a mouse. I walk towards them and Sunkit look up.

"What took you so long? Sometimes it's hard to believe that you're my sister."

I just ignored him and grabbed a mouse. Sometimes he gets me mad. But his words were replaying in the back of my head. _Sometimes it's hard to believe that you're my sister. _It wasn't the first time I thought that. I was slow, they were fast. I was small, they were big. We didn't even look alike. I had white fur, they had brown and black fur. _At least we have the same eyes. _Their similar eyes made her believe they were related. At least Barkkit was nice to her. If it wasn't for him, Sunkit and I would be at each other's necks. As I finished the mouse I heard the Border patrol inter camp. I looked up and saw Breezpelt. My fur bristled. Breezpelt had a dark aura surrounding him. _As always _I thought. I seemed to be the only on to sense it though.

"Moonkit, stop daydreaming Ashfur is going to teach us a few battle moves!" said Sunkit.

"I'm coming!" I said as I ran towards my brothers.

**I wrote this chapter to show Moonkit's life in Windclan. Thanks to all who reviewed and added this story to their story alerts.**

**And to answer ****Flowerdust11**** question:**

I would tell you but that's part of the mystery. You'll find out later in the story. ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Becoming an Apprentice

The sun was bright and high in the sky. Moonkit woke up and got up from the pile of moss on the grown. She stretched and looked around. To anyone else it would be considered a normal day, but not for Moonkit. It was the day before the apprentice ceremony and saying she was excited was an understatement. She was ecstatic and so were her brothers. That's when she realized she didn't see her brothers. Knowing Sunkit, he was probably out "exploring". Moonkit shook her head and went to look for Barkkit. _He's usually with the elders, _thought Moonkit as she headed to the tunnel where the elders slept. As she got closer she saw Tornear sharing tongues with Webfoot but no Barkkit.

"Tornear have you seen Barkkit?"

"Last I saw him he was in the Medicine cat's den."

"Thanks Tornear," said Moonkit as she headed out to the tunnel where Krestleflight kept his supplies. As she got near she saw Barkkit with a mouth full of round yellow flowers. When she got close enough she noticed a strong smell coming from the flowers.

"Hey, Barkkit what are you doing?''

"Moonkit I didn't see you there. I'm just helping Krestleflight gather Tansy."

"You've been helping Krestleflight a lot lately.''

Barkkit just nodded his head like it was no big deal. _I wonder how much Barkkit knows… _thought Moonkit.

"So what is this Tansy for?" asked Moonkit.

"It's good for coughs."

"Uh…my stomach has been hurting and I don't know what to do."

''Chervil roots would help with that.''

Moonkit nodded her head realizing something. "Barkkit do you want to be a Medicine cat?"

Barkkit seemed surprised by the question then nodding his head, yes.

"We should go tell Krestleflight then! I wouldn't want you to do something you didn't want.''

"Sure! I think he'll be back soon we just have to wait"

* * *

><p>"Sunkit! Guess what! Barkkit is going to be a Medicine Cat apprentice!" Said Moonkit in excitement.<p>

"What?''

"I said-"

"I know what you said, I just- I thought we would all be training together."

Moonkit thought for a moment then realized what her brother meant. They would see less of their brother and they wouldn't be able to share the same experience. This made her a little sad but,

"As long as Barkkit is happy then it's okay right?"

"You're right, for once," replied Sunkit.

"Hey!" Said Moonkit before playfully tackling her brother. At least she would be with Sunkit, _and it's not like I would never see Barkkit, _thought Moonkit.

* * *

><p>At was night time and Moonkit was to excited to sleep. She sat up and decided to walk around camp.<p>

When she neared the elders den she hear snoring, Moonkit silently laughed wondering how Tornear could sleep. Then she reached the spot where warriors slept. She stopped and looked at the warriors peaceful faces. But Breezepelt did not have a peaceful face. He was moving in his sleep and…_is that blood?_ Thought Moonkit, but dismissed the thought, how could he bleed in his sleep? She then turned and hurried back to her nest.

* * *

><p>"Moonkit wake up!"<p>

"Go away Sunkit and let me sleep some more," said Moonkit in a drowsy voice.

"More sleep? It's already Sunhigh!'' Replied Barkkit, "It's almost time for the apprentice ceremony.''

After hearing those words Moonkit quickly sat up."Why didn't you say so?'' She stretched and turned to see Breezepelt walking out of the Medicine Cat den. She then remembered the blood she saw last time. _It's just a coincidence, _she thought. Just then their mother Moortail came.

"Look at your pelts! There a mess! You can't go through with the ceremony like that." She then started to lick Sunkit's Pelt. Moonkit and Barkkit started snickering at their brother.

"Mother I can do it by myself." Said an annoyed Sunkit. But their mother didn't listen.

After licking all their pelts Onestar jumped on top of Tallrock and said with a loud clear voice said "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around."Sunkit, Barkkit, and Moonkit all run towards Tallrock. "Today is a special day for Windclan, six moons ago Starclan blessed us with kits and now they shall become apprentices." Onestar looked down at the three soon to be apprentices. "Barkkit, please come forward." Barkkit then stepped forward right in front of Tallrock. Barkkit from this day forward you will be known as Barkpaw. Krestlflight you shall be Barkpaw's mentor." Barkpaw then walked towards his new mentor.

He then motioned for Moonkit to step forward. "Moonkit from this day forward you will be known as Moonpaw. Sedgewhisker you shall be Moonpaw's Mentor." Moonpaw tried to keep calm when she walked towards Sedgewhisker. She was glad she had someone like Sedgewhisker for a mentor. She then looked back at Sunkit.

''Sunkit from this day forward you shall be known as Sunpaw. Breezepelt shall be your mentor.''

Breezpelt's old apprentice had been made a warrior just a few moons ago. Sunpaw rushed forward, he had always looked up to Breezepelt, saying he was the best warrior in Windclan. Moonpaw was not as excited as Sunpaw though.

"Moonpaw, you should go rest, your training shall begin tomorrow at Sunrise.'' Said Sedgewhisker, breaking Moonpaw from her thoughts.

"Sure," said Moonpaw as she nodded her head. Sunpaw and Barkpaw then ran towards her speaking excitingly. She then joined the conversation, just as excited as her brothers for the next day.

She was now an apprentice.

**I had to look through **_**Secrets of the clans **_**and **_**Sign of the moon **_**for this chapter! If I got anything wrong please tell me. Remember to review, it makes me happy to see I've gotten a new review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hunting

Moonpaw's eyes flattered open as the sun rose above the horizon. She quickly jumped to her feet as she realized it was her first day of training. She looked around for Sedgewhisker and she saw her next to Breezepelt. She rushed over and greeted them.

"Morning, Sedgewhisker, Breezepelt." Breezepelt just nodded his head as Sedgewhisker greeted her with a 'Good morning'. She was about to speak up when Sunpaw came leaping forward.

"Hello!" He greeted, trembling with excitement. He showed no effort in trying to contain his excitement. "What will we be doing today?'' He asked.

"We're going to have hunting lessons today," answered Breezepelt. "We should get going now, to pry are most likely out of their burrows already."

As they walked at of the camp, Moonpaw couldn't help but admire the view. You could clearly see the lake and the dense forest that Shadowclan lived in. You could also see Thunderclan territory. She liked, no, loved living in the moors. No trees to hide the sk-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Breezepelt speaking. "Watch closely now, I'm only doing this once." He then showed how to catch a Rabbit and bird, the most common prey in Windclan. It would be difficult since they couldn't hide well in the open moors, and usually ended up chasing after their prey. And it didn't help when she had pure white fur.

Sedgewhisker then looked at her and asked "Tell us, what do you smell?'' Sunpaw and Moonpaw both opened their mouths to taste the air.

"Rabbit," they both said, "and quite a few," added Moonpaw. Sedgewhisker and Breezepelt nodded.

"Well don't just stand there, hunt!" Moonpaw cast a glance at Breezepelt. He wanted them to hunt so soon? They barely knew what to do, his teaching _was_ odd. As if reading her thoughts he said, "I believe in _doing_ not _watching_."** (A/N does that make sense?)** Sunpaw nodded in agreement and raced off. Moonpaw soon followed, but quietly.

_Sunpaw is going to scare all the pray with the noise he's making! _Thought Moonpaw. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and tasted the air.

Sunpaw soon stopped after realizing he was making too much noise. His ears perked up and he heard soft paw steps. He looked to his left and could barely make out a brown shape in the distance. He slowly and quietly took a step forward and made sure to keep his tail off the ground. As he reached the rabbit he knew it was no use trying to be quite, it would see him the closer he got. The rabbit then froze. _Now!_ He suddenly started to run towards the rabbit. It soon turned to a chase. His legs hit the soft ground and he could hear his heart in his ears. He loved the way running felt, and he soon got close to the pray. _Just a little faster._ He thought, when suddenly there was no ground beneath him. His body crashed on hard ground. He soon realized he had fallen into a hole.

"Fox dung!" He spat at the entrance of the hole, his words being carried away by the breeze. How stupid could he be? He was _so _close the catching that rabbit! He tried to climb out of the hole, but to no avail. He grumbled under his breath.

_The only way this could get better is if a rabbit falls in._

Moonpaw was surprised to say the least. She didn't expect to catch a rabbit, considering her speed.

_Then again it was sleeping_.

She couldn't believe her luck to find a rabbit sleeping out in the open. She looked down at the dead, plump rabbit at her paws. She picked it up and started to drag it back to Sedgewhisker. The wind blew and she swore she heard something. She decided to ignore it but her gut was telling her not to. She dropped the rabbit and started running toward that sound. She soon smelled another cat and stopped._ Sunpaw._

As if on cue, she heard his voice.

"Help!'' She approached the hole and looked down and gasped.

"Sunpaw!''

"Moonpaw? Thank Starclan! Quick go get help!"

She nodded and run to look for Breezepelt and Sedgewhisker.

**Chapter 4! Wow that took a while, right?**

**Liveera: Problem Fixed!**

**Review! You'll get a sneak preview of the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Gathering

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Well here's the next chapter…**

"_I will wait for you forever, Jay's Wing!" _

"Jayfeather. Jayfeather! Wake up!" Jayfeather opened his unseeing eyes and stared at Brairlight who had awoken him from his dream.

"What?" Asked Jayfeather, he had just arrived from the mountains a night ago and he was _very _tired.

"Foxleap is complaining about a thorn stuck in his paw."

Jayfeather grumbled as he got up from his nest and quickly took a small amount of cobwebs into his mouth. He left the medicine cats den and made his way towards the warriors den. As he got near the entrance the scent of blood filled his nostrils and small whimpers filled his ears. At times Jayfeather couldn't help but wonder how Foxleap became a warrior. _He makes a big deal about the smallest things! _As Jayfeather entered the den he made his way toward the corner, where Foxleaps nest was.

"Jayfeather, you're here! Can you help me with this thorn?" Foxleap lifted his right paw in front of Jayfeather.

Jayfeather scoffed. "Why do you think I'm here?" He sniffed the area before taking the thorn in between his teeth. He gave a small tug and the thorn came out along with some blood. Jayfeather set the thorn down and applied the cobwebs. He then left without a word.

As he made his back to his den he was stopped by Firestar. Jayfeather mentally groaned. Can't he get any rest?

"Jayfeather, I hope you're well enough from your journey to go to tonight's Gathering." Jayfeather thought for a moment before nodding his head, the gathering would be a good excuse to get some rest. He then entered the medicine cats den and saw Brairlight doing her morning stretches. He made his way towards his nest and curled up. He didn't get much sleep on his journey back, since his thoughts were always on a certain green eyed she-cat. He was soon engulfed in a deep sleep.

_When he opened his eyes the first thing that he noticed was that he could see, but that wasn't what puzzled him, he always saw in his dreams. He was standing outside a cave and all he could see was white. Then a soft voice reached his ears._

"_Jay's Wing, come inside or you'll freeze to death."_

_Jayfeather hesitated for a moment, but then entered the cave. He didn't care if it was all a dream and that it would soon be over. Ever since they left the mountains he had been having dreams about Half Moon. At first he would avoid sleeping because seeing Half Moon just reminded him of what couldn't happen. But now he would want the dreams to come._

_He saw Half Moon standing there but she was slowly fading away. She gave him a small smile before slowly disappearing. Panic filled Jayfeather as he franticly called out to Half Moon. He walked outside the cave but was blinded by the white snow and harsh winds. He couldn't see anything. He entered the cave once again and in the same spot that Half Moon was there laid a small white she cat. He stood in front of her and she slowly opened her eyes. Looking back at him was a pair of green eyes. His mouth opened in shock. This cat was not Half moon, but… at the same time Jayfeather felt as if it was. The small she cat opened her mouth as if to speak but then he felt something poke his sides and his vision soon became blurry. _

Jayfeather's eyes snapped open. He felt irritated at the cat that woke him up. He felt as if the she cat was about to say something important. He got up turned his head towards Loinblaze.

"Jayfeather, it's almost time for us to leave for the Gathering." Jayfeather just glared at Loinblaze. Loinblaze nervously backed away and left the medicine cats den. Sometimes Loinblaze couldn't help but be scared of his blind brother.

Jayfeather reluctantly got up and headed to the fresh kill pile. He picked out a vole and started chewing at it. He started thinking about his dream. _What does it mean?_ He was very confused. Before he could dwell on it any longer Firestar announced that they were leaving for the Gathering. Jayfeather sighed and took one last bite of his vole before slowly making his way towards Loinblaze and Dovewing.

* * *

><p>"I'll be okay Moonpaw. You should go to the Gathering instead of staying here with me."<p>

It had two days since Sunpaw got injured when he fell down an abounded rabbit hole. He had a sprained paw and it would be a few more days before it completely healed.

Moonpaw just sighed in defeat. "All right, but you better be awake when I get back. I'll tell you all about the Gathering." Sunpaw just nodded his head and smiled at his sister. He wished he could go to the Gathering, but if he told his sister she would stay by his side while their brother, Barkpaw, went. Just then Bark paw entered the medicine cats den.

"Moonpaw we should go now, Sunpaw will be alright, he's not a kit."

Moonpaw slowly got up from her brothers side and said goodbye to him before leaving. She couldn't help it if she was protective of her brothers. As they started leaving for the Gathering her thoughts about her brother disappeared and instead excitement filled her. She was going to her first Gathering! How will the cats from the other clans be like? Will Shadowclan cats be dark, dirty, and cruel like in the nursery tales? Would Riverclan be plump, smelly and silent? And what about Thunderclan? Moonpaw looked out to the lake and saw the island. She squinted her eyes and she could barely see cats already there.

"Do you think Onestar will mention us at the Gathering?" Asked Moonpaw.

Barkpaw looked at his sister and tilted his head in thought. "I'm not sure. It would be great if he did though! We are the first apprentices in moons."

Moonpaw nodded in agreement. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. They soon arrived at the fallen tree that acted as a bridge to get to the island. As they leapt on to the fallen tree their excitement grew. As they made their way through the bushes they were awestruck by the sight. Cats everywhere were mingled together and in the middle stood a large tree with bare branches at the bottom.

Not sure what to do they decided that they would stay with their clanmates. As they made their way through the crowd they were stopped by Krestlflight, who was being followed by a gray tabby tom.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather carefully tried not to trip over his own paws as he followed the scent of the other medicine cats to their usual spot. He then bumped into another cat. He opened his mouth to give a rude remark to the other cat when he realized who it was.<p>

"Jayfeather! Just the cat I was looking for!"

Jayfeather mentally groaned. "Why were you looking for me, Krestlflight?" _Possibly to tell me something unimportant, _thought Jayfeather.

"I got an apprentice! Now I don't have to run around all over Windclan to help cats _and_ gather herbs all by myself," Krestlflight sighed.

Jayfeather's ear twitched in annoyance. He was about turn around and walk away when Krestlflight spoke. "Would you like to meet him?"

Normally he would have said no, but for some odd reason he nodded his head and breathed out a small "alright". Krestlflight turned and lead the way through the crowd, Jayfeather following closely behind. Krestlflight suddenly stopped and Jayfeather almost crushed into him. _Almost._ It was times like these that Jayfeather hated being blind.

"Jayfeather, this is Barkpaw, my new apprentice and his sister Moonpaw," said Krestlflight.

_So this is Jayfeather, the blind medicine cat,_ thought Barkpaw and Moonpaw. They have heard about him and how he was a blind half-clan cat.

At that moment Jayfeather could feel the pity that Barkpaw was feeling for him right now. He _hated_ pity. But he wasn't surprised, it happened all the time, even his clan mates still pitied him. Moonpaw also pitied Jayfeather, but for different reasons. He almost forgot about the other cat that was standing next to Barkpaw. Jayfeather was about to turn around, but what shesaid next stopped him.

"I-I think it's, g-g-great that you are able t-to do so much for y-your clan even though your b-b-blind." _Oh great! I just made a fool of myself! Why did I have to stutter? I never stutter! _

While Moonpaw was chastising **(I just had a vocab test in lit/comp and this was one of the words [sorry for the interruption])** herself, Jayfeather's mind was completely blank. Not only what she said very, _very…_strange? Different? He couldn't help but ask himself if and why that voice sounded very familiar. And now that he thought about it her scent was _slightly _familiar. It was the scent of Windclan mixed with something else. He didn't want to linger on the thought anymore, so he did what any sensible cat would do: walk away.

Moonpaw was very flustered that she didn't realize that Jayfeather had walked away. Krestlflight did notice this and was about to call out to him, but was stopped by Firestar announcing that the gathering begin. Moonpaw barely paid any attention and instead her thoughts were on Jayfeather. Had she said something wrong? Her thoughts were interrupted by Onestar announcing that the Gathering was over.

"Onestar did mention us," said Barkpaw as they made their way back to camp. Moonpaw just nodded her head as she looked at the stars reflecting off the lake.

**In Sign of the Moon Starclan is divided and so are the clans and the Medicine cats. But in my story they are all still on… good terms with one another. **_**For now**_**. Please review! Sorry if the chapter sucked **


End file.
